Droid Season
Droid Season is fnaf/duck season fan game, made by GermNoobKing. Gameplay You start out in a large landfill with a rifle at hand. Next to you is a small desk, with ammunition and a phone. Each level/night, a guy will talk to you through the phone. Each night, several small flying droids will dive down from the air and try to steal certain important artifacts in the landfill. Your job, as a security guard, is to shoot down the droids before they grab the artifact, and fly away with it. Each night gets harder in different ways. For example, night one has very few droids, and you only lose the night if a lot of the droids get the artifacts. Though the 2nd and 3rd nights have less droids, but you can lose easier as a few droids taking a few artifacts can make you lose. On the 4th night, there are many more droids than the other nights, but the droids have to take more artifacts to make you lose. On the final 5th night, it will be dark outside, JonaEs (the animatronic) will become aggressive, and you must defeat him and the droids in order to beat the game. Doing so will cut to a picture of your check that you earned, and words under the slip say "We hope you have a good time, wherever you are going," suggesting that you have Quit your job and have moved on. Animatronics JonaEs JonaEs is the only real robot/animatronic in the game. He looks very similar to the mars rover or WallE from the Disney movie, but posessess a red name tag with his name written on it. He occasionally pops out from under the trash time to time, and then disappears under the trash once more. As the nights get harder, he will start throwing cans in front of droids, as the cans will block the bullet from hitting the droid. If you fail to shoot all the droids, the sky will turn darker, and JonaEs will pop out from under the trash, with red eyes, and will march toward you with a bloody green screwdriver at hand. When he gets close to you, he will stab you, ending your life. On the final night, JonaEs has red glowing eyes, and whenever he pops out from under the trash, you must shoot him. After he starts hiding again, new advanced droids appear. They cannot be shot, but they will come towards you. When they come close enough, you must click a button on pipe which is next to you. Doing so will fire a large puff of gas, which the droids do not like. The droid will die. After defeating JonaEs, you get your money, quit your job, and live happy. Phone Guy's Statements Night 1: "Welcome to your new job at this secret military 'musuem'. Uhh... the military kept a bunch of secret artifacts hidden in a landfill, because, ya know, heh, no one would think precious artifacts would be hidden in a dumpster right? Well, anyway, some criminal gang has found out about the artifacts being here, and have been constantly sending out these cheap little droids to get the artifacts. But hey! Thats why your here right? See that rifle? Use that to shoot down those droids. You have some ammuntion there on the desk next to you. Alright, thats all I need to tell you. Alright goodnight." Night 2: "Hey! Told you it wouldn't be so bad. Your good at this! Uhh.. by now i'm sure you noticed the little robot guy who appears from time to time. The other guys say that if you fail to shoot the droids, he'll come and kill you. But don't worry. There just telling little fairy tales... He is a bit annoying though, he'll sometimes chuck cans in front of the droids so that you can't hit 'em. But uh.. yeah. You should be fine. Alright, i'll talk to you tomorrow." Night 3: "Hey uh.. um... I can't talk to you for long today... uhh.. (electronic shrieking sound) ...uhh I might not be here, to uh... you know.. talk to you tommorow..uhh (electronic shrieking sound)... um..yeah don't be worried if I uh.. ain't here tommorow you hear me? uhh.. (loud electronic shrieking sound)" Endings There are many things you can do to trigger certain endings. Ending 1 - Happy Ending You defeat JonaEs, and quit your job. You do this by completing each round. Ending 2 - Defeated Ending On the final night, right before JonaEs comes to get you, by clicking on the pipe that fires out gas next to you, you can travel through it. You will end up in the sewers, and you will be peeking out from a manhole. You will be able to see JonaEs treading across the street, with a bloody green screwdriver at hand. You then hear a voice saying "Open fire men!" You then see bullets hit JonaEs multiple times. His metal plates will become tattered, and reddish-oil will spary and spill out of him. He will then collapse on the floor, and his eyes with glow white. Your screen will then darken, leading to the credits. Ending 3 - Bad Ending If you never shoot JonaEs, then eventually, after a period of time, he will pop out of no where and stab you with his screwdriver. Your screen will go dark, but you will hear voices. First, the sounds of police sirens will occur. Then you will hear a voice saying, "Shoot you guys! FIRE now!!" You will then hear the sounds of shots being fired, and your screen will slowly show a picture of JonaEs, except he is tattered, he has a broken eye with wires coming out of it, his body is leaking pools of blood-red oil, his tracks are broken, and he is on the floor. Your screen will show this picture for a while, but then JonaEs's non-broken eye will open, revealing blood-red pupils, suggesting he is still alive, and that you, are dead. Fun Facts * The game has some inspiration from FNAF (phone guy, and the desk are part of FNAF) * The artifacts are inspired from the artifacts from Jolly 3, a great FNAF fan game that's real. * The game is mostly inspired by Duck Season, a very, very, very scary game. Category:Games